


Save my brother

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue Missions, Serious Injuries, Team as Family, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: They searched for Mac for weeks and now they found him, but they are not there yet.





	Save my brother

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘torture’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

‘Stop’ he whispers, his breathing ragged, ‘please’.

‘You know we can´t. You can take it, Mac, we know you can.’

A single tear escapes and now that one escaped, the rest follows. A sob escapes and shocked Mac clamps his restrained hands over his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut. It hurts so much and he is tired of hurting. He wants to go home. He wants Jack to come and get him. Another sob escapes but he desperately tries to stay quiet.

‘It’s OK, you can cry,’ a voice tells him.

That makes Mac angry and he does his best to control his breathing in an attempt to control his breathing in a desperate attempt to get his feelings locked up again.

‘That’s it, deep breaths.’

But deep breaths make him cough and once he starts coughing, he can´t stop it anymore, gagging and eventually dry heaving. Mac forces himself to relax aby thinking of home. When he gets home Bozer will make waffles and soup… waffles with syrup… he is so hungry. No… he is thirsty. When was the last time he had anything to drink or eat?

‘Thirsty’ he croaks.

‘I know sugar, but you have to hold on, you can do it, it won´t be much longer.’

The anger is back, ‘why don´t you give me water?’

‘I can´t.’

‘Yes you can, you won´t.’ Mac croaks angrily.

A sting in his ankle starts him and when he sees the IV line running in his ankle, he panics, pulling on his restraints, almost choking himself when the movement pulls the collar he is wearing taut.

‘You promised, you promised.’

‘This is for you own good.’

‘No… Please… take it out.’

When the IV isn’t taken away, Mac loses it and violently struggles.

‘Stop it, Mac!’

‘No, I… I… what?’

Whatever is in the IV, Mac can feel it making its way up to his brain. It is hard to think and if he can´t think, he can´t find a way out.

‘You drugged… me,’ he slurs.

‘It’s for your own good, Mac, Just let go. You did well, just go to sleep.’

‘No… Jack!’

Mac keeps fighting the drugs but it is a lost battle and eventually he relaxes. He can still hear people talk, but he doesn´t care enough to keep his eyes open.

* * *

Jack sighs in relief when he can hear the medical team discussing sedating Mac. His boy has gone through so much and it is clear Mac doesn´t recognize them. Jack heart skips a beat when he hears Mac beg for them to stop, that he is hungry, thirsty.

One of the medics gestures him to follow them outside. The other one stays with Mac to monitor him.

‘We think it best to sedate Mac, so we can use heavier tools to free him. This is taking too long. But I don´t want to completely sedate him, more like a twilight sedation. He won´t remember any of what happens during it.’

‘I agree.’

‘So we will put an IV in his ankle so we have the best chance that he can´t pull it out.’

‘Whatever it takes to get him out of there.’

‘OK, let´s do this then.’ Jack goes back to Mac who is mumbling something unintelligible. The medic talks softly to Mac, but it doesn´t seem to register. A syringe is prepped and in one practiced move, the needle is inserted. A quick check makes sure they have a vein. Mac goes in a full blown panic attack and it takes Jack all of his strength to hold on to Mac´s foot. The medic quickly uses vet tape to make sure the IV stays where it is supposed to be.

Mac starts rambling and Jack can imagine what is going on in Mac´s head. The kids has been through too much in his young life. This latest torture session has been rough and it has taken Jack too much time to find his brother.

Mac´s fight slowly starts to leave him but he keeps fighting it until the drugs finally take a hold. The moment he goes limp, the medic reaches in the cage, gently pulling Mac closer and maneuvering him in rescue position just in case. A portable heart monitor and pulse ox are attached and a thick blanket is placed over him, covering him completely.

The members of Jack´s team have their tools ready and the moment the medics give the OK sign, they start cutting through the cage to free Mac. It is slow going and they have to stop twice when the medics indicate they need to check on Mac and push medication.

There is a moment Mac moves and the blanket is quickly pulled away, but he just blinks, staring at the floor in front of him. Jack puts his hand over his eyes and he closes them again. The blanket is pulled back over him and they continue.

When they are finally able to open the cage, Jack is the first to get in it. He gently removes the blanket and Mac is still sleeping, waking when they start to work on him to transfer him on to a gurney. But once he is transferred, his eyes close again.

The trip to the hospital goes without problems as they are flown to the closest trauma center where a medical team is already waiting for them. Thanks Matty.

* * *

Voices filter in and Mac keeps quiet. It is always better that they don´t know he is awake. Maybe he can buy himself some time before they come and get him. Listening to the voices makes him realizes that his various pains and aches are distant. Oh right, they drugged him again, maybe this time they got the dose wrong and it was able to suppress his pains.

Wait… he is not laying on his filthy blanket on the floor, he is laying on a bed. Maybe this time they went too far. Maybe they are just going to make sure he doesn´t die on them.

‘Mac? Are you awake?’

Mac smiles, that’s it… he is hallucinating. It is a nice one when Jack is here. He will need to treasure it before it is gone again.

‘Why are you laughing bud?’

‘This is nice.’ He whispers.

‘Why don´t you open your eyes, Mac. You have me worried.’

Mac tries to open his eyes, but they seem to be glued together.

‘Can´t.’ he whispers.

A warm wash cloth is wiped over his face, startling him, but it feels nice so he smiles.

‘Can you try again?’

This time he is able to open his eyes and he slowly blinks against the darkened room. Jack is sitting in front of him. He is laying on his side. It looks like a hospital.

‘Good to see you awake Mac.’ Jack chocks out.

‘Why are you crying?’

Jack takes a moment before he answers, ‘ it’s just good to see you awake, son.’

Mac hums, he is boon deep tired, so he lets himself drift off. He likes this hallucination and he should enjoy it for as long as possible, but he can´t keep awake any longer.

* * *

Mac´s eyes droop and Jack knows Mac must be exhausted, but he can´t help being worried. He doesn´t stop Mac falling asleep again and takes his spot next to the bed. Mac is still not with them, that much is clear to Jack. They have him on IV´s and a NG-tube to make sure he gets all the necessary nutrition that he was deprived off the last couple of weeks. The kid has always been lean, but now he is just plain skinny.

Jack studies Mac´s body, he is laying on his side, they turn him regularly so the bed sores he developed during his captivity, can heal. He prefers they are called pressure sores, he didn´t get them from laying on a bed, that much is clear. The medical staff has him on heavy medication and a special matrass, but even then, the nurses come in regularly and turn him. The manhandling sends him in a panic attack but he does his best not to show it, he stays still trying to make himself unnoticeable. It hurts to see Mac trying to make himself so small, just hoping to be left alone.

He looks so freakishly young when he is asleep and Jack sighs. They have Mac back, but it will take time for him to heal from this ordeal. He will need to talk to Matty. In the meantime, he will stay with his brother and make sure he is safe and gets the best care.


End file.
